She isn't the same
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: After Ashley died, Helen was broken. Nikola comforts her until they discover Ashley might be alive...
1. Chapter 1

She's not the same

Nikola didn't go to the funeral. He couldn't. He didn't know Ashley. He felt that Helen would hate him if he went. He did after all make the weapon the killed her daughter. True, that Ashley teleported into the EM field on her own, but if she hadn't his weapon would have killed her. He'd only met her once; in the instance before John's fist was transported through his gut. She looked just like her mother; dazzling blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair. Nikola instantly knew she was a fighter. The next time he'd seen her, she wasn't the girl he met in the catacombs of Rome. She was a monster, turned into something far from human or abnormal.

Helen had kept herself away from everyone with the exception of Dr. Expendable. She had spent days coming up with delusional, grief induced theories how Ashley could have escaped death. Finally she just gave up and held the funeral.

Nikola was packing; He couldn't stay here now. Helen needed to heal. If that meant she would hate him, then so be it. He just wouldn't be around for when she started throwing things.

He made his way down the hallway with his bags in tow when he passed Ashley's room. He stopped when he heard sniffling. Nikola stepped closer to the door. He knew very well who was on the other side of the door. The only problem was should he stay or should he go?

'_She's all alone…_' It wasn't until Nikola heard a heart wrenching sob come from the other side of the door that he decided to go in the room. Cracking the door open the tiniest bit, he saw Helen sitting by the window holding a teddy bear. He walked in quietly and closed the door behind him. She hadn't heard him, so he stepped closer. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around.

"Nikola…" He sat down beside her at the window.

"I was just about to leave, but I heard you crying…" Helen looked down and squeezed the teddy bear tighter.

"Who's this?" He said brushing the arm of the bear.

"His name is Toby. He was Ashley's favourite toy when she was little. This bear has been sewed and stitched more time than I can remember…" Her voice cracked on the end of the sentence and Nikola knew what he had to do. He stretched his arms out wide and waited. Helen looked at him for a minute before moving into his embrace. They sat together for a long while before Helen started to cry. Nikola moved her from the awkward sitting position they were in so she was on his lap. Her small frame shook with sobs and her cries echoed throughout the room.

"I want her b-back…"

"I know…"

"S-she was m-my baby…"

"And she always will be…"

"She's g-gone…" Nikola sat with her until Helen fell asleep. He brought her down to her bedroom and laid her down, pulling the covers over her. As he went to leave though, Helen shifted and moaned. She cracked her eyes open and looked up at Nikola.

"Are you leaving?" But before he could answer, Helen spoke again, catching his arm.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone. I need you, Niko." Nikola looked down at her and with one brushed the hair out of her face. He kicked off his shoes and came around the other side of the bed. Climbing in, he snaked his arm around her middle and pulled her close so he was spooning her. He placed his chin in the crook of her neck and kissed her jaw.

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay as long as you'd like." He felt Helen relax and lean into his embrace and sighed.

"Thank you, Niko."

**Ok; I know it's not very long but I seem to be unable to write long chapters. I hope you like it! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter comes up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helen moaned and rolled over. She moaned once more as the morning light hit her face. Helen squinted her eyes open the tiniest bit to glare at the sunlight but instead realized she was nose to nose with a sleeping Nikola Tesla.

Gasping, she bolted upright, looking around. They were in Ashley's room. Oh god. Had they…? On her daughter's bed…? It was then she realized she was still in her clothes. And upon looking over, so was Nikola. Thank god. But he had slept with her. After she spent hours crying. It was all coming back to her… Nikola shifted beside her and froze.

"Helen?" He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Helen?" There was evident panic in his vice as his eyes searched for her. Helen place a hand on his arm and she felt him jump under her touch.

"Nikola. It's alright. I'm right here." He looked up at her and sighed.

"I thought you'd left."

"I just woke up."

"I can see that." Helen flopped back down on the mattress.

"I don't want to ever get up." She whispered. Nikola wrapped his arms around her, and Helen leaned into his touch.

"If you don't want to get up, then don't." He whispered back, his lips coming to rest on her ear. Helen sat up, pulling herself away from him.

"Just because she's…gone, doesn't mean I can sleep my life away."

"Helen…"

"No! You know what? I bet she got out. There has to be some way she got out… I have to find her…"

"Helen, Ashley is gone. She teleported into the EM field. You tried all the possibilities, it's why you had the funeral. "

"She's a Magnus. She had to have gotten out…"

"Helen…"

"No! While you stay here, being lazy and unhelpful, I'm going to find daughter!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

Nikola sighed. Here we go again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He couldn't pull her away from her office. It had been two and an half weeks. She wouldn't sleep, eat, and she hadn't been a part of any latest missions or meeting for a week.

Dr. Huggybear had taken over and was failing miserably. So Nikola had taken it upon himself to save her and her Sanctuary. He walked briskly to her office; determine to pull her out of her office. By any means necessary.

Nikola entered her office and realized his arrival had gone unnoticed. Helen was still in the same outfit as yesterday. Her hair was mussed; she hadn't bothered to put it up after it had obviously fallen out. There were dark circles under her eyes and it was clear she had lost weight. Nikola cleared his throat. Helen briefly glanced his way but went back to work, moving from her desk to her computer.

"What is it Nikola? I'm very busy."

"Helen. You haven't eaten or slept in two and a half week."

"You're point? I'm working."

"No you're not. You are frantically trying to bring Ashley back, when she's clearly gone. You're avoiding believing she's gone and you're avoiding grieving and moving on." Helen laughed bitterly.

"You sound just like Will."

"Maybe that's a good thing." When Nikola realized she wasn't listening anymore, Nikola marched over to stand beside her computer desk.

"This has to stop. You're getting up and coming with me." Helen scoffed and shook her head.

"Not a chance."

"You are coming with me wither you like it or not."

"I don't think so." Fed up, Nikola reached down and scooped Helen up, throwing her over his shoulder. Helen screamed; but once she took in what he was doing she started pounding his back with her fist.

"Put me down!" Marching out of her office, Nikola headed for the kitchen.

"I said you were coming with me. You didn't listen."

"Nikola Tesla! You put me down this instant!"

"No." Pretty soon, Magnus' screams brought her team running. When they saw their boss slung over Nikola's shoulder, Will stepped in Tesla's way.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm planning on bringing Helen out of this depression of hers."

"Well, then. Put her down."

"Why should I?" Helen had been shrieking the whole time. Nikola was positive by now he had bruises between his shoulder blade. Will pointed to the shouting Magnus.

"She evidently doesn't like you holding her like that."

"Huggybear. Listen and listen carefully; if I put Helen down, she undoubtedly run away. Most likely back to her office. I'm trying to help her and that cannot happen if she is anywhere near that damned office of hers."

"You can help her without carrying her like a sack of potatoes." Nikola growled at Zimmerman.

"I don't have time for this." Nikola brushed past Huggybear, Tiny Tim, the hairy one, and Miss Booty. Streaming into the kitchen, Nikola plopped Helen into a chair. She started get up but Nikola forcefully pushed her back down.

"Don't move." He snarled pointing his finger at her. Helen's eyes grew wide as she stayed seated. Nikola walked over to the fridge, and pulling various things out, started to cook.

When he was done, he placed the steaming plate of chicken with fried vegetables to Helen.

"I'm not hungry."

"Helen. As I told your team, I'm helping you out of this depression."

"I'm not depressed."

"You've been locked in your office for two and a half weeks. You've barely eaten and haven't slept. You need to grieve."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice. I'll feed you myself if I have to."

"You wouldn't." Nikola reached down and after cutting a piece of chicken, shoved it into Helen's mouth. She looked shocked and tried to spit it out.

"Try me. Now chew."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things were not going as well as Nikola had planned them. After feeding Helen- and he did have to feed her the whole thing- she had refused to take a bath. So, Nikola had been forced to bathe her much to both of their discomfort. He got her dressed and now they were taking a 'stroll' around the Sanctuary.

"You know," Helen said anger in her voice. "I can walk by myself. You don't have hold my hand." And she meant what she said quite literally. Nikola had a strong grip; holding her left hand with his right.

"My dear," He said sweetly. "As I so kindly told your protégé earlier, if I did that, you would run away. And then I couldn't help you."

"And I told you; I don't want your help."

"Too bad." They continued walking until they reached an elevator. Nikola pressed the button and the doors opened. He led Helen into the elevator and glanced over at her.

"Up or down?" She just glared at him.

"Fine. We'll go down." And down they went. All the way to the catacombs. Weaving their way through the dark corridors, they found themselves at a huge oak door.

Helen had no idea where they were headed until Nikola stopped. The cemetery. Nikola didn't stop though. He led them until the two of them came to a stop in front of a headstone. Without even looking, Helen knew who it belonged to. But against her better judgment she looked down anyways. The headstone read, '_Ashley Magnus beloved daughter, ghoul hunter._' Helen felt her being dragged to the ground, until she was sitting beside Nikola. They sat for a long time before Helen drew a shuddering breath.

"If I give up, then I'll really loose her…" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Nikola snaked his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"But you must remember; she did as herself, the strong girl you raised her to be. Not what those monsters turned her into. Ashley wouldn't want you to suffer like this." Helen nodded quickly and her vision blurred with rapid falling tears. Nikola wrapped his other arm around her and her head rested on his shoulder.

They sat for a long half hour before Helen spoke.

"I need to l…let her go." She felt Nikola nod his head above her.

"Will you help m…me Niko?"

"Of course I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a year and a half since Ashley had died. Nikola had been popping in and out of the Sanctuary over that time. As he walked through the gate- using the access code Helen had given him- Nikola noticed a short bald man storming out of the front door, followed by a whole troop of people, while the Big Guy shooed them out.

Walking past the herd of people, Nikola heard the bald man whispering to a woman who appeared to be his second in command.

"Magnus is out of her mind." He said, "She does know that she will lose everything now?" Nikola scoffed.

'_That sounds like my Helen. But I think the real question is do you really know who and what Helen Magnus is capable of?_' And judging by how angry all the people were, obviously not.

When Nikola reached the door however, Big Guy took notice of him and slammed the door in Nikola's face. Growling, Nikola pushed the door open and marched to Helen's office. The door was shut, so he knocked on the door. Will Zimmerman was standing there, a surprised look in his eyes when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Oh no." He moaned. Nikola smiled a cheeky, toothy smile.

"Oh yes."

"Will, who's at the door?" Helen called in her beautiful British tongue. Nikola pushed past Will, dropping his bags on the floor, and brought his arms high in the air signalling his presence. Helen rolled her eyes.

"Nikola Tesla."

"Aren't you overjoyed to see me?" He asked. Helen smiled and walked over, quickly enveloping him a hug. Which he found odd; there usual greetings never involved hugs. The vampire shrugged it off, taking the opportunity to enjoy the warm embrace. Pulling back Nikola smirked at her.

"You are overjoyed to see me. I knew it."

"I'm just glad to see someone who isn't a government official."

"So that's who all those people were. I must say, you made them quite angry."

"Well," She said moving them over to the couch. "They made me quite angry."

"Do tell me all about it."

"Well, it started when Addison…"

"Was he the bald one?"

"Yes. Well, he had been annoying me all day but the first time he made me angry was when he asked for coffee…"

She woke slowly. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea who she was. She was somewhere dark. She was afraid. She looked up, glancing at the shard of light peeking through the entrance. She must be in a cave. She felt something like a chill ripple through her body. Looking down she saw long, sharp talons. She was scared. She wanted her Mommy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helen and Nikola had spent every waking moment together. It was odd; he was flirting with her. Not that he didn't usually, but there was something different. His comments weren't lewd. They were loving and sincere. And Helen was flirting back. But this time she was really trying. Helen Magnus was falling for Nikola Tesla. And she was okay with that.

The cave was dark. And wet. She was cold. She wanted her Mommy. And even though, she had no idea who she was, and who her mother was, she knew her mother was far away. She needed her Mommy. She slowly stood, wobbling slightly. She started to walk towards the mouth of the cave.

Helen was on her way to a meeting with the heads of house. She was almost there when Nikola side tackled her into the wall.

"Nikola? What…" But whatever she was going to say died on his lips. They came smashing down on hers passionately. Helen gasped which quickly turned into a moan as she responded to the kiss. Her arms came to wrap around his neck, dropping her files and Henry's tablet to the ground. One hand came around and tangled in his hair, the other pulling on his vest to bring him closer. His lips left hers and attacked her neck. Both Helen and Nikola groaned.

"Nikola…I have a meeting…" And just like that Nikola backed off. Stunned, Helen stared at him.

"I just wanted to say you look hot today." And with that he walked away.

'_If that's how he says I look hot, I'd like to see what else he has to say._'

It was cold and damp out. She looked around. She was in the middle of a giant forest. There were different kinds of birds flying about. She noticed a path and headed towards it.

After her meeting, Helen was on the hunt for Nikola. After they're 'encounter,' Helen was desperate for more. She couldn't remember the last time one kiss made her feel so good. Helen needed more. Marched around the Sanctuary, however, Nikola was nowhere to be found.

Angry, Helen stomped into Will's office.

"Have you seen Nikola?" She asked.

"No…why? What did he blow up this time?"

"Nothing. I just need to…discuss a private matter with him."

"Well I haven't seen him. I personally try to stay away from him." Magnus smiled a forced smile.

"Thank you Will."

She stumbled along the path until she came across a clearing that revealed a small village. People were everywhere; women talking amongst themselves, men working, and children running around. She stepped closer and one of the children noticed her. They pointed at her. She was different from them. Their skin was dark; hers was white. A man approached her, looking scared. Why was he scared? She hadn't noticed but her talons were back. The man was pointing a large sharply pointed stick at her. An anger she couldn't control surged through her as she ran towards the man. The only thing she was aware of was screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helen finally found Nikola in his lab. Before Nikola had the chance to ask what was going on, Helen had kissed him with single-minded determination. They locked the lab door and Helen got what she was looking for.

They lay cuddled together on the lab floor. Helen sighed; that had been wonderful.

"What brought that on?" Nikola asked after all was said and done.

"You are an excellent kisser."

"That's what brought this on? I should kiss you more often."

"No…I just…that kiss made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. And…after, well, I just needed more."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said smirking.

"You're awful." She said burying her face deeper into his chest.

"But I am wonderful. You said so."

"Oh really? You think so?"

"I know so. You told me so right before you screamed my name."

"Scream? I didn't…" Nikola chuckled and stroked her shoulder.

"Oh yes, ljubav. You did." Helen groaned. Just then Magnus' walkie talkie went off.

'_Magnus! We have a situation! The Brazil Sanctuary head of house is calling saying they have an Emergency! They need you down there immediately!_' Magnus rolled over and snatched the walkie talkie and talked into it.

"They need me in Brazil? I'm on it!"

Helen and her team, including Nikola headed down to the Brazil Sanctuary and were there in less than half an hour. Magnus strode down the halls of the Brazil Sanctuary down to the containment levels. There she came across Davi Alvin, head of the house.

"Helen thank God! You're here!" That's when Davi noticed Nikola. "And you brought the vampire! Even better."

"What's wrong?" Helen asked.

"This way. We found her down by the Amazon River in the small town of 'rio da cidade.' She killed fourteen men. We haven't been able to control her." Davi led them to the containment unit, where several of the Brazillian Sanctuary staff were trying to hold down a young girl who looked to be about seven. She had bright blonde hair that was tied back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were blood red as she struggled. She knashed her teeth together and Helen realized this young girl was a vampire. One of the staff were trying to distract her, while another snuck up behind her with a syringe in hand. He was about to administer the drug, but the girl knew he was behind her. The staff member lunged forward, and the girl transported. Helen gasped. She had seen the girl and though of how much she looked like... after seeing the girl teleport, there was no doubt in Helen's mind. Helen swung her head around to look at Nikola. Their eyes met. He was thinking the same thing. Will and the rest of her team looked confused. They didn't get it. Will glanced her and then to the struggling girl.

"Magnus? What...?" Helen gulped and looked back to Nikola.

"It's her, Will. It's...Ashley."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Helen approached the glass, making her mind up. She headed to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and she left someone grabbed her upper arm and pull her back. Helen looked back and Nikola spoke.

"Helen…that might not be a good idea…"

"She's my daughter. She is probably very scared right now. I have to help her." Helen pulled away and went into the containment unit. Both staff members were unconscious on the floor. Ashley stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily.

"Ashley…darling…" She turned and stared at Helen still fully vamped. She growled and Helen reached behind her back and pulled out her gun. Ashley dashed towards her. Helen threw the gun away. Ashley stopped. She quirked her head to the side and looked at Helen intently.

"Ashley…its Mommy…" Ashley swayed, blinked and looked up at Helen with confused blue eyes. Her claws and teeth gone Helen took a step forward, arms open.

"It's alright, darling. You're safe now." Helen got closer and closer. She was one step from embracing Ashley, when her daughter vamped up and flung Helen into the stone wall. Helen was vaguely aware of Nikola running the room before she passed out.

Nikola sat by Helen's infirmary bed waiting for her to wake up. He had run some tests on the girl. She was indeed Ashley Magnus. Nikola had run every test possibly. And every test was positive. But that wasn't the issue. Helen had taken a long time to accept Ashley's death. Now she's back. But if anything were happen to her, Helen might not be able to make it through.

His head snapped up when Helen moaned. She tossed her head back and forth slowly before opening her eyes.

"Ashley?" She said groggily.

"No it's me; Nikola." Suddenly Helen bolted upright and looked around.

"Where's Ashley?"

"We got her sedated down in the containment unit." Helen stared at him for a long time before she unsteadily hopped out of bed. Nikola jumped out of his chair and caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to help Ashley."

"Helen…"

"No! I lost her once. I will not let it happen again!"

"Helen, she's not the same!"

"Did you run the necessary tests?"

"And?"

"She is Ashley. But…"

"Then it is my job as her mother to take care of her." And with that, Helen stomped out of the room.

She lay peacefully on the bed. Helen approached her and sat on the edge of the bed. Her arms and legs were tied down with titanium webbing. A strand of blonde hair hung down over her eyes and Helen tucked it behind her ears before stroking her hair lovingly. Looking over her daughter, Magnus felt tears, prick the corners of her eyes.

Ashley stirred and gradually opened her eyes. She looked around before settling her eyes on Helen.

"Ashley?" She tried to sit up, but found herself restrained. Her nails grew sharp and Ashley noticed she had transformed. She screamed and started to cry.

"Oh, darling…" Helen leaned over and hugged her daughter. Ashley stopped struggling and calmed down, leaning into Helen's touch as much as she could. She looked up at Helen with sudden realization in her eyes.

"Mom?" Helen let out a sob of relief and hugged her daughter tighter.

"Yes, darling. It's Mom."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ashley wasn't sure why her mother was so upset. Her mother had been holding her sobbing for what had to been forever.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. For making you cry."

"Darling, it's not your fault. I'm just happy you're okay." Her mom hugged her tighter. It felt good.

"Mom?"

"Yes, love?"

Helen backed away to look her daughter in the eyes.

"Mom, my wrists hurt. Can you undo them?" Helen looked down sadly.

"Not yet, sweetie."

"Why?" Helen shifted on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you see…" There was a creaking as the infirmary door opened. Nikola peeked through the door.

"May I come in?" Helen smiled and nodded. As Nikola reached the bed, Helen held out her hand. Nikola took it and sat on the edge of the bed with Helen.

"Hello, Ashley." Ashley's eyes widened and she looked at Helen.

"It's alright. Nikola won't hurt you." When Ashley didn't say anything, Nikola leaned in towards Helen's ear.

"Can I speak with you?" Helen nodded. She stood up and Ashley cried out, struggling against her restraints.

"Don't leave!" Helen sighed softly and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just have to talk with Nikola for a moment. I'll be right over here." Helen's heels clacked against the floor as Helen walked back towards Nikola.

"What is it, Nikola?"

"Is she remembering anything?" Helen looked down and felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. She shook her head curtly.

"Oh, Helen…" Nikola wrapped his arm around her rubbed her arm. Helen took a deep breath and looked up at Nikola. She leaned up and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too. And you're welcome."

"Nikola…"

"Uh oh. I know that voice."

"What voice?"

"That voice. It's the 'I want to do something dangerous but I need a second opinion, though it doesn't matter because I'm going to do it anyways' voice."

"I'd like to let Ashley out of the restraints. But I'd like you there in case…"

"…In case something goes wrong. Right."

"Thank you." Helen walked back over to where Ashley was. Magnus reached down and slowly unfastened each of the restraints. Once they were all undone, Ashley flung herself towards Helen, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, buried her head in Helen's shoulder and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Oh!" It caught her off guard and Helen stumbled backward, only to be caught by Nikola.

"Are you alright, Helen?"

"I'm fine. Ashley, are you alright?"

"Please don't leave." She whispered.

"Oh, Honey; I will never leave you." Helen soothed, rubbing circles on Ashley's back and kissed the top of her head. Helen felt a hand on hers and looked to see Nikola rubbing soothing circles on Ashley's back as well. He brought his other hand around Helen's waist and Helen leaned into his touch. The three of them standing there for a long moment before Will came rushing in. Nikola heard him coming and stepped back from Helen.

"Magnus, I saw Ashley, attack you! Are you al…right?" Will stopped puzzled at the scene before him. Helen smiled lightly at his confusion.

"I'm fine, Will. Ashley didn't attack me. She was simply giving me a hug." Helen walked the distance between her and Will. She leaned back from Ashley and looked at Will.

"Ashley, can you say 'hello' to Will?" Ashley peeked up and shook her head. Helen sighed and put Ashley down. Her daughter clung to her leg with steel like grip.

"Sweetheart, Will's not going to hurt you. Do you remember Will?"

"Yes…" Everyone brightened.

"Really? You remember me?"

"Yes. You were the one that tied me down to the bed." Her gripped pierced Helen's pant leg as Ashley's long nails grew. Helen hissed as they sliced into her skin.

"Alright, then! Will, I think you've made quite a visit for today. Why don't you come back later?" Will nodded and left the room. Nikola knelt down at Ashley's level.

"Ashley you need to let go of Mommy, your nails are hurting her." Ashley realized what had happened and released Helen dashing across the room to huddle in the far corner. She kept shaking her head and whispering over and over again.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me…" Helen started to walk towards her, but Nikola stopped her.

"Let me." Striding over, Nikola sat cross-legged on the ground in front of Ashley.

"Why would we hurt you Ashley?"

"Because…"

"Why? I promise we won't hurt you."

"Because…?"

"…Because they hurt me if…"

"If what?"

"I…I can't remember…"

"Can you remember who hurts you?"

"It was some lady; with reddish hair…she was really mean…" Nikola looked back at Helen who physically shuddered at the mention of Dana Whitcomb.

"And she made you like this?" Nikola brought forth his vampiric abilities and Ashley gasped and tried to move farther back into the corner.

"Did she make you a monster too?" She asked in a scared whispered. Nikola smiled.

"I'm not a monster, Ashley. I'm a vampire."

"Aren't they monsters?"

"No, Ashley. Vampires are abnormals."

"Abnormals?"

"Yes. That's what we do here. The Sanctuary protects abnormals like you and me."

"Sanctuary…that sounds familiar…abnormals too…" He didn't have to look at Helen; he knew she was smiling.

"And I can help you." Nikola devamped.

"With what?"

"I can help you control your abilities." Ashley perked up, eyes widening.

"Really?" Nikola pointed to Ashley, indicating her present form. She looked at herself and smiled when she realized she too had devamped.

"How did you do that?"

"The key is you Ashley; you turn into a vampire based on how you feel. When you're scared, or feel in danger your abilities come forward. When you feel safe, you're abilities settle down. Like right now." Ashley beamed and leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Nikola's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She got up and ran over towards Helen.

"Mommy! Look what…Nikola did!"

"That's wonderful darling!" Biggie walked into the infirmary doorway. Ashley saw Biggie and froze. She slowly walked past Helen.

"…B…biggie?" Ashley asked, suddenly very confused. Helen's breath caught. Ashley walked forward until she was standing directly in front of Biggie. She didn't say anything else but, she enveloped him in a hug. Biggie hugged her back.

"Why don't you take Ashley to my room? I'll meet you there." Biggie nodded and picked Ashley up, earning a squeal from the young girl.

Once they were gone, Helen turned and marched over to Nikola. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She moved back, leaning her forehead on his. Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. Nikola pulled her into a hug. She leaned moved her head from his forehead to his shoulder.

"I love you so much. Thank you."

"I will always help you."

"She remembered!" She laughed into his shoulder. Things were finally brightening up…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Helen decided to take Ashley back home to more familiar surroundings. Helen marched up to her room to pick up Ashley and Biggie. She opened the door and Ashley was jumping on the bed. She saw Helen and squealed.

"Mommy!" She ran towards Helen, arms stretched out wide. Helen knelt down, scooping up her daughter.

"How would you like to go home my darling?" Ashley looked at her puzzled.

"Isn't this home?" Helen smiled on the outside but inwardly frowned. She had hoped Ashley would remember a little more after seeing Biggie.

"No, precious. Our home is in Old City, in Canada."

"Oh."

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I like this place."

"I promise you will love the Sanctuary. You have your own room, plenty of toys, lots of friends…" Ashley's face brightened and she started bouncing excitedly on Helen's hip.

"Can we go? Can we go?" Biggie laughed and so did Helen.

Ashley was very eager to get to the Sanctuary until she realized they had to board a plane to get there. They approached the plane, Helen holding Ashley's hand. They were mere steps away from the plane when Ashley realized they would be riding in it. She stopped cold.

"Mommy," Helen came to a halt when her daughter stopped.

"Ashley dear, what's the matter?"

"D…do w…we have to get on th…that?" She pointed to the giant flying machine.

"Yes…" Ashley whimpered and shook her head.

"Ashley, sweetheart, you've flown before…"

"Does it t…take us up high?" She asked looking at the sky.

"Yes…" Ashley sat on the ground, covering her ears.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Helen sat down on the ground beside her daughter.

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

"The bald man dropped me from really, really high…" Helen's eyes widened as she remembered reading Ashley's report on her first meeting with her father. As a way to get her to listen, John had teleported them to different locations after Ashley escaped her bonds and tried to attack him. The middle of a New York intersection, an edge cliff inside of a volcano, and finally dropped them through the air towards the ground from an amazing height.

Helen's expression softened and she put her arms around her now crying daughter.

"Oh, Ashley…" Helen pulled Ashley onto her lap and rocked her daughter back and forth. Helen realized that as Ashley's memories came back, there would be some traumatic experiences. Ashley clung to Helen for dear life. Slowly, very slowly, Helen got on the plane. Ashley screamed and cried until she fell asleep. Helen tried to hand Ashley to Biggie, but even in her sleep, Ashley had a death grip in Helen's top.

They reached Old City in a little over fourteen hours. Helen took Ashley up to her room and put her to bed.

After kissing her forehead, Helen left and headed to her office. She was in the middle of filling out a file, when Will came into her office.

"So…how's Ashley doing?" Helen sighed and put down her file. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Good, all things considering. She partially remembers Biggie and she remember when John transported her around, trying to get her attention enough to tell him where I was, when I was in the catacombs with Nikola."

"Well, that's good…" But before Will could finish what he was saying, Biggie ran in a worried look in his eyes.

"Ashley's awake. She's screaming and vamped up. She's already wrecked to hallways." Helen shot up.

"Get Nikola to meet me when I find Ashley." Both Helen and Will searched the hallways until they found Ashley, tearing up a painting on the wall.

"Ashley, honey…" Helen approached her daughter hands held up in surrender. Ashley turned to her and snarled. Nikola rounded the corner and took in the scene before him.

"Ashley…" He called. "Remember what I told you. Your emotions control your abilities…" She ignored him and charged at Helen. She brought her hand down and swiped her claws into Helen's upper arm, just like she had done years before. Helen fell to the ground. Ashley stood before her, anger in her eyes.

"Ashley…" Helen whimpered. Ashley tilted her head and stared at Helen for a long time before her eye colour swirled from red to blue as she devamped. Tears filled her eyes.

"Mommy I'm afraid." She choked a whisper out before crumpling to the floor as sobs wracked her small frame. Helen wrapped her arms around her little girl and held her tight.

"Shhhh, it will be alright…" But for once Helen didn't know if it would be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was two weeks since Ashley's 'episode.' Helen had kept a close watch on her, although it didn't matter. Ashley refused to leave Helen's side. She was terribly afraid of what she had become and could do.

Helen had run some basic tests on Ashley and discovered she was closer in age to six than seven. But with her birthday coming in several months it didn't really matter.

Nikola had daily lesson with her on controlling her powers. Ashley trusted Nikola with her life. He and Helen were the only people Ashley would let near her. With the exception of Biggie from time to time.

Helen sat at her desk reviewing Henry's latest mission file when Ashley came running in, Nikola walking in behind her.

"Mommy! Niko taught me how to hold my transformation! I held it for a whole minute and a half!" Ashley came up to the side of Helen's desk. Helen picked her up and placed Ashley on her lap. She kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

"That's wonderful darling. What do you say to Nikola?" Ashley smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Nikola!" He nodded.

"You're welcome Ashley. Now if you excuse me, I have a experiment to conduct and some very expensive wine to drink."

"Nikola…"

"Fine. I'll save the really expensive stuff for tonight…" He winked and stalked out of the office. Helen smiled and Ashley giggled.

"And what do you find so amusing young lady?"

"Nikola likes you."

"Of course he does, we're very good friends."

"No. He **like**, likes you."

"Oh, honey…"

"He loves you." Her daughter looked up with single minded determination that Helen had missed seeing in her daughter's eyes.

"Well…"

"And you love him." Helen sat there, momentarily speechless. Her daughter saw clearly her relationship with Nikola. It made her wonder if the rest of her team could tell that she was seeing Nikola. It worried her if they could; she was seeing Nikola, and then she was 'seeing' him. And Helen rather preferred that her team not discuss her love life. She smiled down and her daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart, I do love him."

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you love him?"

"Ah, well…I suppose it's everything. His intelligence, his looks, his abilities, his personality, his hair…"

"He said the same thing."

"What? What did he say?" Nikola rarely said anything about why he loved her and Helen, for one, was curious.

"He said he like your hair. But he said he like it better red, it matched your personality."

"How so?"

"Something about your temper and inner fire…" Helen laughed. That sounded like Nikola. Ashley shifted in Helen's lap. She pointed at the file on the desk.

"What are you working on?" Helen reached over and closed the file.

"Just a mission review from Henry. But I believe I'm done with it if you want to go do something together. Maybe get some ice cream…" Ashley squealed and bounced up and down.

"Yay! Yes, yes, yes, yes please!"

"Alright, alright." Helen stood, carrying Ashley with her. She was almost out f her office when her computer beeped loudly.

"One second darling. I need to see what this is about." Ashley frowned and scrunched her nose up. Helen came around her desk and looked at her desktop. There was a flashing popup on screen. Helen clicked on it. It was the security feed from the front gate.

Helen stared at a long time at the screen.

There, on the screen, was John Druitt, patiently waiting to be let in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Who's that?" Ashley asked, pointing towards the screen. Helen blinked hard, willing John to disappear. But he didn't.

"Ashley, do you recognize him?" She shook her little blonde head. Ashley had remembered that Druitt had dropped her from extremely high in the air, but she didn't recognize him now?

Looking again, Helen realized why. John was wearing a hat the covered every inch of his head. Ashley only recognized John as the 'bald man.'

John reached over and pressed the intercom button.

"Hello? Helen, are you there? Could you please let me in? I have something very important to discuss with you." Against her better judgment, Helen opened the gate. John walked in and disappeared from the view of the camera.

"Are we going to get ice cream now, Mommy?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. But I need to attend to the man at the door."

"Can I come?" Helen opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She had a choice; tell Ashley no, and loose the chance for her to regain some memories, or bring her with her and risk another breakdown from Ashley.

After taking a long moment to decide, Helen chose to bring Ashley with her. The sooner Ashley remembered the better.

"Alright. You may come with me."

"Yay!" Helen carried Ashley to main foyer and stopped when she heard knocking on the door. Helen put Ashley down and slowly grasped the doorknob.

John stood smiling at the door.

"Hello, Helen."

"Hello, John." Helen smiled at John but didn't move to let him in.

"May I come in?" He finally asked. Helen blinked and shook her head.

"Of course." Helen moved out of the way and motioned for John to come in. He waltzed in and looked around, eyes coming to rest on Ashley.

"Hello there." Ashley's eyes widened and she scrambled to hide behind Helen's legs.

"Mommy…" She whispered. John's eyebrows shot up and he looked questionably at Helen.

"Mommy? Helen, I don't believe I've been gone for that long…" John removed his hat and Ashley whimpered and started to pull on the bottom of Helen's top, attempting to climb up into Helen's arms. Helen complied and scooped Ashley into her embrace. Her daughter hugged her little arms around Helen's neck.

"It's the bald man." She whispered eyes full of fear as she peeked over at John. Helen stroked her daughter's hair as she too looked up at John.

"John…this is going to sound hard to believe…"

"What?" Helen moved closer and Ashley's grip on her neck tightened.

"John…this…this is Ashley." He stared at her and then looked to Ashley. It was then that he started to laugh.

"Helen…our daughter is dead. I have no idea who this little girl is but…"

"Helen, do you have a rotating frequency disruptor?" Helen head snapped around at the sound of her lover's voice. Nikola marched up and came to stand beside her, completely unaware of John until he followed Helen's gaze.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see Helen."

"Why?"

"I have something to discuss with her."

Nikola looked at him sceptically and then looked over to Ashley who was still cowering in the crook between Helen's shoulder and neck.

"Helen, would you mind if I took Ashley for a little while?" Helen nodded and leaned towards him. Ashley jumped from Helen's arms into his.

"Daddy, make the bald man go away…" She whispered so quietly that Nikola barely heard her.

"I will. Don't worry, Ashley, I will." Nikola walked off, Ashley wrapped securely in his arms.

Helen led John into her office. She walked around the side of her desk as John flopped causally onto the couch.

"Why are you really here John?"

"Can I not come just to say 'hello'?"

"You said you had something important to say?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>So. John is here. But I have absolutely no idea why. Ideas would be nice. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well, John?"

"The Fire Element from Normandy."

"What about it? It's downstairs enjoying its lunch right now."

"I recently found out that it's not the only Elemental."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I was told that there is another one in the South Pacific Ocean."

"A Fire Elemental in the ocean? That seem rather redundant, John."

"It's not a Fire Elemental, Helen. It's a Water Elemental."

"Water…?" It took Helen a moment for her mind to run through all the possibilities and all of the horrors it could present.

"Yes, a Water Element. And yes, I know all the trouble it could cause. That's why I came to you." Helen looked intently at John and a sudden thought came to her.

"John, you said you were told about this Elemental. Who told you?"

"Ah…that is information is a need to know. And you do not need to know."

"John…" Her tone growing dangerous. After several minutes, John relented.

"I got the information from the Specified Counter-Insurgency Unit."

"The Department of Homeland Security? What were you doing with them?"

"I was working for them…"

"What? Do you know how many innocent abnormals…?"

"You decided to work from the outside. I decided to work from the inside."

"You betrayed me!"

"I'm letting you know about this abnormal!" Helen swivelled around, facing away from him and took a deep breath.

"Get out."

"What? Helen, I…"

"Get. Out."

"Helen…" She turned back to him.

"I said get out."

"What about Ashley?" He said in a last ditch effort to stay.

"What about her?"

"I'd like to see her. She's my daughter…"

"Oh, no! You came in here, not believing she was my daughter! The only reason you care now is because you want to stay. Well, I won't have it. Leave, John."

"If she really is our daughter, then she needs a father."

"Well, you're too late. Nikola has been there for us and Ashley looks up to him as a father more than she ever will you. And how do I know the rage is under control?" Realization dawned on John.

"You're sleeping with him aren't you?" Helen bristled. "And Nikola? Father? Helen, you must have lost it. That man could barely take care of pigeons let alone another person."

"That's where you're wrong John. Nikola has always been there for me. Unlike you."

"I am her father. I have rights…"

"No. You don't. You gave those rights up long ago. From the minute you murdered Mary Ann Nichols!"

"It was not of my doing!"

"It doesn't matter! If there was any part of you that felt guilty over what you did, you would have turned yourself in! But you felt no guilt! I kept Ashley frozen all that time because I wanted her nowhere near you. Just as I do now. Leave John. You have no place here." No sooner had Helen finished her sentence than John brought his fist up and slammed it into her face. Helen spiralled into the desk and crashed to the floor. When she looked up, John was gone.

* * *

><p>Nikola sat in the kitchen eating ice cream with Ashley, while she sat on his lap at the table. He promised himself that after the ice cream, he would take Ashley to her room and go find Helen and John. Nikola never liked leaving Druitt with her alone for too long.<p>

When he and Ashley were halfway done their frozen treats, the door on the far side of the kitchen swung open and Helen marched in and headed straight to the sink. Nikola noticed she had a hand held close to her face.

"Helen?" He asked. She spun around, spotting them both and whirled right back. Nikola put Ashley in the chair and got up, crossing the huge kitchen to stand beside her.

"Helen, what's going…?" And then he saw the blood running down her face. He cupped her face with his hand and lifted her face up.

"My god. Helen, what happened?" She glared at him and tried to pull away but Nikola stopped her.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want to worry Ashley."

"Fine," He said, lowering his voice. " Now tell me…"

"John and I got in a fight. He said you were an unfit father to Ashley. That he was her father. And, as it turns out, he is working for the Department of Homeland Security."

"But John…did this to you?" Helen nodded and turned away, reaching for the tap. She turned on the water and grabbed a hand cloth. She wet it down and started wiping the blood from her face. Nikola watched and noticed at calm she was being.

"Where's John now?" He asked.

"He left. I made sure he was gone before coming here." And as Helen finished wiping the blood away, Nikola decided he needed to find John. They seriously need to 'talk'…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to The Authy for the fire elemental idea and Alex for the rage idea! And yes I was in the 'verbally smashing John' mood. But in this story Nikola is the good guy. And I really wanted Druitt to fight Tesla...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nikola spent months searching for John, but to his disappointment could not find him. Even though it had been months since John had showed up and hurt Helen, Nikola was still filled with rage.

* * *

><p>Helen knew that it had been months since John's 'visit,' but Nikola was still full of fury. And not just fury; there was this odd sadness that lurked in the background. It was the end of the day and they climbed into bed. Helen pressed her back to his chest and waited. Nikola limply wrapped his arms around her midsection. Helen sighed and tried to bring his arms tighter. But as soon as she let go, his arms fell back down.<p>

"Ashley remembered Henry today…" She waited for him to respond.

"That's nice…" He spoke after several minutes. Helen inwardly sighed and rolled around to face him. She leaned up and kissed him. He didn't respond and Helen almost slap him.

"Nikola…this has to stop."

"What?" Helen moved away and sat up. She waved her hands around, gesturing to all of him.

"You! Ever since John came by, you've become this man that I don't even know! And I want it to stop! You're not the man I fell in love with anymore…" She finished in a whispered. Nikola's face slowly contorted into one of anger.

"I can't Helen! Every time I think of what he did…"

"He's done worse!"

"But…I know he has…this was…"

"Was what?"

"It was the final straw…and now he's gone and I can't shake the feelings…" Helen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get out of bed."

"What?"

"I said. Get. Out. Of. The. Bed."

"What…why?" Helen sighed.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this…but until you find John, get over this and go back to being the man I love, you are not getting in this bed, or doing anything."

"Doing…?"

"No loving gestures, no snuggling and no sex." Nikola looked at her for a moment, taking in how serious she was. When he realized how serious she was being, Nikola got up and got out of the bed. He turned to Helen before leaving.

"I won't be back until I've beaten John to pulp." Helen nodded in understand and Nikola left.

* * *

><p>So I am getting to the fight but it hasn't played out in my head yet…<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it's been a while since I last posted anything. But here you go! **

**Also… ****FANFIC4KIDS! ****Chartreuseian,****Emmy1512, and LoveActuallyFan (All of which are wonderful authors, who I love very much!) are writing oneshots on January 21****st****. For every signed review, they'll donate $2 AUD (or equivalent) to Sanctuary4Kids (S4K)!**

**How awesome! **

**You can read more by visiting there profiles.**

**Help S4K and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Helen watched as Nikola's car drove out the front gate and around the corner from her bedroom window. After seeing the car disappear, she watched the rain fall for several more minutes before she grew cold and headed back to bed. Helen pulled back the covers and hopped in, bring the thick blankets around her and snuggling into the pillows.

But every time Helen fell asleep, her dreams were bombarded with images of John and Nikola fighting. In some of them, Nikola won. But in most of the dreams John won, in the end holding Nikola's limp body laughing manically.

_John stood over Nikola's lifeless body, blood drenching every inch of him. He laughed loudly with a sinister happy edge to it. Helen stood from a distance, powerless to do anything. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All she could do was watch and cry as her lover bled out._

_John looked over at her, and smiled. Then, he knelt down by Nikola and flicked out his blade. Helen gasped, knowing what John was planning to do. John's smile grew wider at her realization. He pressed the blade down into Nikola's neck. _

_Helen felt Nikola's blood reach her feet and tears poured down her face. After several minutes of cutting, John held Nikola's head up in front of Helen._

"_This," He gestured to Nikola's detached head. "This is definitely going on my mantle. Or perhaps a simple wooden spike."_

"_You bastard!" Helen screamed, finally having control of her voice. John laughed again as he threw Nikola's head towards her. On instinct, Helen caught it in her arms and quickly found herself looking down into Nikola's lifeless eyes. _

"NO!" Helen bolted upright, shrieking into the empty room. She looked around and after remembering where Nikola was; Helen picked the phone up off its cradle on her bedside table and dialled his number as quickly as she could.

"_Hello?_" He answered after several rings.

"Nikola?"

"_Helen? Is everything alright? You sound worried._" Helen smiled tightly.

"No, no I'm fine. I just…"

"_What?_"

"I forgot to tell you…be careful Niko. Please."

"_I will. Don't worry._"

"I'll try." Nikola paused and for a moment Helen thought he had hung up.

"_Well, I'm on the road and I have to go now._"

"Alright."

"_Tell Ashley I'll be gone for a couple of days but I love her and I'll be back as soon as I can._"

"I will." Another pause on his end.

"_I love you, Helen._"

"I love you too, Nikola. Please be safe." He laughed.

"_When have you known me not to?_"

"I'm serious Nikola. Be careful."

"_I will. I love you. Goodbye and sleep tight._"

"I love you too, Niko." And with that he hung up. Helen sighed and let her sag into the pillows, trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

Thankfully, a few minutes later there was a soft knocking at her door.

"Come." She called quietly. The door opened to reveal Ashley, wide eyes filled with tears as she clutched Toby the teddy bear to her chest.

"Ashley, darling, what's wrong?" The thunder outside boomed and Ashley winced.

"Mommy, I'm afraid." Helen remembered when Ashley was six and thunder storms were her biggest fear. Magnus opened her arms and beckoned her daughter forwards.

"Come here darling." Ashley darted forward and awkwardly climbed onto the bed. She scurried towards Helen and buried her face in Helen's stomach.

"Ashley, sweetie, why don't you sleep under the blankets?"

"But…"

"Sweetheart, it'll be easier and warmer." Ashley stared at her for a moment before nodding and slipping under the blanket. Helen wrapped her arms around her daughter and sighed.

"Now, why has the storm upset you?"

"It…it's loud and sounds like…guns." Ashley whispered. Helen's eyes widened in shock.

"Guns?" Ashley nodded.

"I remember guns. I was at Uncle…uncle…James. Uncle James house. There were men with guns and a Troll. They shot at me in the main hallway. The thunder sounds like guns." Helen stroked her daughter's hair. With the exception of remembering Henry, Ashley as of late couldn't remember much. Helen was desperately searching for the explanation of how Ashley had survived and it looked like Ashley's memories might be the only way to find the answers. But at the moment her daughter was scared and Magnus didn't want to push her too much. So, instead, Helen simply pulled her daughter close and started to drift to sleep.

"Mommy, did something bad happen?" Ashley asked after a while. Helen sat up and stared down at Ashley, who buried her face into Magnus' shoulder.

"What would make you say something like that?" She asked, hugging her daughter. After a moment, Ashley reluctantly looked up with wide eyes.

"Daddy seems angry. I dropped my ice cream the other day in the kitchen. Right after you came in. He's been upset since…" Ashley trailed off, her bottom lip trembling. Helen laughed, which only served to upset her daughter even further, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, Ashley, sweetheart!" Helen squeezed Ashley close. "Nikola's not mad at you!"

"Really?" Ashley sniffed, wiping her eyes with her little hand. Helen smiled lovingly and stroked her hair.

"Of course not. Nikola has been angry lately, yes, but not at you. He's mad at John. You remember John, don't you?" Ashley nodded slightly. The thunder boomed outside and Ashley jumped, whimpering, and clung to Helen. After the thunder died down, an ominous chuckle filled the room.

"Of course she knows who I am, Helen." John stepped out of the shadows, smiling evilly.

"I am her father after all."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Also, the phone called is dedicated to LoveActuallyFan in hopes of getting another chapter of 'Love Calling'! <strong>


End file.
